Double Delight
by MaApDpNlEeSsS
Summary: There is a saying that two is always better than one…but for Hikari, two might just be too much for her to handle! Can she handle the wooing of not one, but two of the most dangerous people in Wonderland? Can Dee and Dum grow up enough to catch her affections? Wanna know the answer to these questions? Well, you're just going to have to read to find out!


**Me: Hi everyone! MADNESSapple here for the start on one of my side stories. This one features my lovely OC Hikari Flumin as she deals with the those tricky twins, Dee and Dum.**

**Hikari: Yay! A ME story!**

**ME: Yes! And this one was a special request from my good friend, Allora-chan, along with a couple of guests. I just got back from my month of no internet filled christmas break...but anyway I hope you like it! And without further adu…DISCLAIMER!**

**Dum: OK! HNKNA belongs to Quinrose, not Author-chan!**

**Dee: Only the OCs and plot belong to her!**

**Dum & Dee: BE NICE AND REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

**ME: Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this story, and be sure to leave me some feedback or PM me some ideas. University is starting back up soon, and I can us all the help I can get.**

**NOTE: **

**'**_thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

***sound effects***

**_"_****_Dee and Dum speaking at the same time"_**

**R&R people!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It's been…hmmm…I'm guessing a couple of weeks or so since Kida and I have been thrown down the…well, I might as well call it a _rabbit hole_ considering Peter _is_ a rabbit. So far we've settled down, trying to get used to flying bullets and the random shit happening. Let me say, it's been completely bonkers, but we've gotten used to it for the most part.

Kida decided, after much thought, that she would settle in with Julius at the Clocktower.

Her reason?

_'__Julius is the sanest person in this messed up world, and I would like to retain what little sanity I still have.'_

I don't argue with her, but I do make it a thing to visit her from time to time, checking up on her and her hermit of a landlord…ok that was mean. Julius isn't that bad, and he seems ok with Kida living there with him, even if he was reluctant at first. Except for that time when she spring cleaned his place while he was gone to talk with Gowland this one time, and dragged Ace and I into it. It wasn't two hours that he was gone and she had cleaned and organized so well that she had cleaned out a whole room for herself. The look on Julius's face was priceless, and couldn't tell if he was happy or angry or whatever. Kida just looked up at him and said that she was doing it because she wanted a way to thank him for his hospitality. It also helped that she unintentionally threw in her natural cuteness and sunshiny smile into the mix, leaving him speechless.

In the end, Julius just blushed a little and asked her to make him some coffee as he went back to work. I think he was happy, but he's too shy to say it. I think Kida got the message though, as she just smiled and did as he asked before going back to her sketch book. I won't say it, but I think those two look cute together. Ace agrees with me on this, and Gowland was quick to notice the last time me and him visited together. He's hoping something happens between those two.

Speaking of Gowland, he's basically my boss now, and also my landlord. Yup! I settled down in the Amusement Park, and I'm now a full time worker at the Bakery, making sweet eats for hungry stomachs. I am so happy!

Of course, not everyone was as pleased with these arrangements as I was. Blood wasn't the happiest puppy when I told him I was moving to Gowland's domain. He didn't show it, but I could tell (He has a better poker face than me). It kind of went something like this:

_'__Although I don't enjoy losing something to Mary, of all people, I cannot stop you. You may go where you please…but you must attend my tea parties. That is non-negotiable. '_

And so, with the pleading of Dee and Dum in the background, I promised that I would visit often and attend every tea party if I happen to have the time.

For now, it's really cool living at the Amusement Park too! I can ride all the rides I want, and Gowland was even nice enough to give me my own little place to live at, at the edge of his territory. It was an old, fixer-upper of a place, but he fixed it up for me. Wasn't that super sweet of him? As a thank you, I made him a couple of different homemade pies, straight from Grandma's recipe book. However, when I went to deliver these pies to him, he just so happened to have Boris with him, who said that it wasn't fair that the 'Old Man' get something and he didn't. (I also learned that it was Boris that helped with fixing the house. Aww...) that statement somehow lead the three of us to the grocery store and back, where I ended up cooking a meal for the three of us. A strange set of circumstance, sure, but it was fun all the same. Seeing them enjoy the food I worked so hard to make made me happy. And we all had pie for desert~

But enough about that, because that's not where I am at the moment. Right now, I'm being carried over the shoulder of an adult Dee while his brother, Dum (also an adult) walks in front of him, my bag over his shoulder as he holds my legs so I don't KICK THE SNOT OUT OF THEM! And by the looks of it, we are headed straight toward the Mansion, if the scent of tea and cake in the air (I might actually be smelling myself), and the hat-like decoration on the top of the house I see over my shoulder in the distance over the tree tops has anything to say. And there is absolutely NO ONE AROUND!

Why is this happening, you ask?

Well, I WAS working before this…

(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o

_"__Here's your bill, Miss" I say as I lay the little plate on the table and take up their dirty dishes. It's a rather cozy day, not too slow or too fast, just enough to keep me light on my feet. Most of the people are getting to-go sweets today, because Gowland just opened a new ride and everyone is excited to see it, so there aren't many people sitting, maybe or a couple or two. No one is in any particular hurry today, and there's about three or so more hours until closing time. I can't help but let out a yawn, and cover my mouth up with my hand._

_I walk to the counter, drop off the dishes in the window, and pick up the next two orders out of the serving widow for tables 5 (a piece of lemon pie and a cup of Darjeeling tea) and 8 (two apple tarts and a hot apple cider), and proceed to drop them off at their respected tables before walking back to pick up the tab from the previous table, and I notice the generous tip that the customer left for me. Sweet. _

***DING-BAM!***

_I jolt and spin as the bell at the front door chimes and opens with a crash, and I have to brace myself when I'm slammed in the gut with two solid boyish bodies, one dressed in red and the other in blue. _

**_"_****_Kari-chan!"_**

_The force causes my arms to fly up and me to fall back, my butt hitting the edge of the table (OW!) before sliding onto the table. Luckily, the tables in this place are super sturdy (and doesn't crash to the floor upon impact of my big butt), and it leaves me in the awkward position with my legs spread and two little wriggle buggers in between them while they wrap their arms around my midsection (if that's that you call the area that isn't covered in boob) and snuggle and nuzzle into my chest and neck. (I swear…all males are born pervs) _

_All around me is slight laugher and some girlish cooing (Some think it's funny, some think it's cute) from my coworkers and some of the daily regulars, as this is almost a normal (however you define that) occurrence that these two charge me at any given time. Some of the newcomers, however, are either dead quiet or whispering not so quietly. I can hear the voices of all the people around me in a big jumble, and it goes a little something like this:_

_"__They're back again to see Miss Hikari. How cute!"_

_"__Aren't those two the Bloody Twins?!"_

_"__Oh, how darling!"_

_"__They visit every day, don't they?"_

_I roll my eyes at everyone's gibber-gabber and let my arms drop around their shoulders lazily. I take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm my thumping heart, before catching them both in a headlock. _

_"__Geez, you two!" I exclaim as I squeeze my arms around them. Some of the coworkers burst into laughter as I try to suffocate them. (Not really. I'm just playing with them.) They squirm, but I'm not letting them go that easily, "What have I told you about ambushing me on work hours!"_

_After a couple of seconds, Dum manages to get a little loose and turns his head up, grinning at me, "You told us not to!"_

_"__But, we figured it be ok, cuz your shift is almost over, right?" Dee finishes, copying his brother._

_I sigh and roll my eyes again. These two I swear, "Wrong-o. I still have three hours before this shift ends, you dorks."_

**_"_****_Awww!"_**

_"__Actually", interjects a giggling Su, as she wipes at her watery eyes "Your shift was over a while ago, wasn't it? And if I remember right, you were working before your shift even started, weren't you?"_

_"__Was I?" I ask, and pause to think about that. I'm used to hard work, so extended periods of working are normal to me, and I barely notice the time, "Ah, That's right. We had a rush during the Noon shift and Avery came rushing to my house yelling 'Everyone is in a tizzy!' or something like that. So I came over here right away."_

_"__And you've been working ever since!" interjects the voice of Mr. Bill, my boss, as he pokes his head out of the serving window. "You keep working triple shifts and you're gunna pass out on me. Don't want people thinking I overwork my employees!" _

_I push the boys out of my lap and stand, straightening out my uniform before putting my hands playfully on my hips, "Hey, I couldn't help that after that was __**my**__ Afternoon shift, or the fact that Riley is out sick this shift."_

_Mr. Bill disappears from the window, and reappears walking out the door and into the serving area. He walks up to me and playfully pinches and pulls my cheeks "It didn't matter that Riley was sick. We had plenty of workers already here! You could already be home, catching up on the sleep you're probably missing, but instead you're here, giving me hell I don't need!"_

_"__Ow! Shtop dat!"_

_"__I'll stop as soon as you stop being a cheeky punk and listen to good advice from people who give a actually damn!"_

_"__Ya noe yhu lof meh! Who elsh puz uh wif yur shioth!"_

_"__I'd love to smack you around a couple of times!"_

_I swat his hands away, "Are you really going to be that boss who argues about working ethnics with one worker who wants to work her ass off? Really?"_

_I try to dodge but arm, but my head gets caught in the same headlock I put the twins in, and my boss noogies my noggin with his floury fist._

_"__Ah! No! You're getting dough in my hair! You-AHHH-BASTARD!"_

_He laughs, "Serves you right! Maybe you'll listen from now on!" _

_Everyone who works here or comes on a regular basis knows that Mr. Bill and I are both hard working and VERY hard-headed, and we don't take shit from anyone. So we relatively get along but don't at the same time, and that results in us playfully butting heads from time to time. Su and the rest of my coworkers openly laugh at our slight rough housing, along with what little customers we have. I mean, it IS funny right? _

_Dee and Dum look on with slight curiosity, heads tilted in unison. They look like they want to join in/stop it (they are strangely protective of me for some odd reason), but aren't sure about it._

_ "__So wait, Kari-chan's been working for three straight Time periods in a row?!" Dee suddenly exclaims, eyes wide in astonishment. He looks over at his brother, "We could never do that, right Brother?"_

_"__Yeah, we would be bored out of our minds!" Dum laughs, and then has a look on his face that says he just thought of something, "Hey, but aren't you tired, Kari-chan? We wouldn't be able to keep our eyes open of we worked like you did, right Brother?"_

_"__Right!"_

_I manage to escape Mr. Bill's headlock of death and look over at the two of them, "It's not a matter of 'can' or 'can't', boys. It's a matter of what's gotta be done-"_

_"__And I can't agree with you more, but you've DONE plenty for now." Mr. Bill says, not letting me finish answering the question. He then lets out a sigh, "Look, I know you like working, and I'm loving you're work ethic, but lately, you've been working yourself to the bone, doing multiple shifts in a row, taking whatever I bull I dish out without even bitching once. You got some tough stuff in ya', I'll give you that."_

_Well…yeah I guess. Working keeps my mind off worrying and getting depressed on how to get home. I think I know myself pretty well, and I know if I sit still for long extended periods of time my mine will wonder off in useless directions…so I just keep myself busy with work. Plus a little extra dough in my pocket is always nice, if you know what I mean._

_ "__Now, I know you haven't been here for very long, and you're still adjusting and all…" he continues, "but damn it you need a vacation! GO HOME!"_

_"__And I will", I say as I turn around, then grin as I look back over my shoulder at him "As soon as the next shift ends. I still have three hours~"_

_"__Damn it! There's no reasoning with you-"_

**_"_****_Hey, mister!"_**

_Before my boss and I start another empty argument (that apparently isn't getting us anywhere, as you can see), I turn just in time to see the twins rush right up in Mr. Bill's personal space. He raises and eyebrow, and if he had a face to make expressions with, he would be giving those two a serious case of 'WTF?'_

_"__You want Kari-chan to take a break, right?" Dum asks. _

_Mr. Bill goes to open his mouth to answer, but Dee beats him to the punch._

_"__We're good at taking breaks! So…"_

**_"_****_We wanna help you~"_**

_The last sentence was said in almost a dark, creepy unison, and by the mischievous, no good shit eating smiles on both of their faces, I am SO not liking where this is going. NOPE! Do NOT like the sound of this…AT ALL._

_Mr. Bill hums and gives them a look over, "You two are those Bloody Twins right? What do you have in mind?"_

_Their smiles widen (SHIT. EATING. I SWEAR.), and they motion for him to bend down, where they whisper whatever sinuous idea had popped into their little minds. And by the laughter Mr. Bill lets out when he calls Su over and whispers in her ear, and her responding giggle as she leaves to go into the back, I can tell that shit is about to get real…REALLY QUICK! _

_I take a deep breath and a step back, "OK, whatever it is you guys are cooking up, the answer is-" _

_"__Ready Brother?"_

_"__Right, Brother! Let's go!"_

**_*POP*_**

_A sound similar to popping two bubbles of bubble wrap at the same time sounds of, and a thick film of smoke envelopes the room, a mix of red and blue that folds together into a purple that clouds my vision and makes me cough. I try to wave away the smoke, but before I have the chance to react, I am grabbed by the waist by two relatively big hands and thrown up and over._

_"__AH-OPH!" _

_I let out a yell in surprise, but stop midways as something jabs into my stomach. I frantically look around and, after the smoke clears notice that I'm higher off the ground than normal, on the shoulder of some guy who happens to have long blackish hair tied up in a ponytail and is wearing a rather expensive jet black looking suit with a blue tie. Beside him is another man, dressed similar only with a red tie. _

_I'm so stunned that it takes me a minute to recognize them._

_"__This is a kidnapping!" calls out the blue one as he squeezes his arm around my waist. His fingers poke into my ribs, and I let out a squeak of laughter._

_"__EEK-AHA! DEE!"_

_"__Yeah, so…pfft…no one move!" finishes the red one as he laughs. I frantically wriggle, legs kicking out and fist smacking against Dee's back. Dum catches my legs so that they don't hit anyone_

_ "__Let go! DUM!" I exclaim, pounding harder onto Dee. But it does no good for me, because he doesn't even react to my punches. I though my punches packed more punch, but it's barely putting a dent in this guy. (I refuse to admit it out loud, but maybe all the working has tired me out and THAT'S why my punches are having no effect)_

_MEANWHILE, Mr. Bill is having himself a good old time over there, belly bouncing with laughter_

_ "__HA! This is funnier than I thought it would be!" hoots Mr. Bill, and behind him is a tittering Su and Co. as they watch me being carried like a sack of potatoes over Dee's shoulder, "Su! You got her gear like I told ya?"_

_"__Yes sir!" she responds, my huge bag in hand, and hands it over to Dum. I gap at her, astounded by the betrayal._

_"__H-hey! Aren't you guys gunna help me?!" I call out._

_They all smile at me, and say the same thing at the same time. (Basically. They all meant the same, even if they phrased it differently)_

**"****It's for your own good"**

_Dee and Dum laugh, voices a tad deeper thanks to whatever the fuck they did to make themselves older, and proceed to carry me out of the restaurant. I take a deep breath and glare at my boss and coworkers._

_"__TRAITORS!"_

(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o

And that's what happened

So here I am, kinda sorta chilling for the moment (actually resting would be a better word) because no matter how I try or how hard I hit, or how hard I yank at hair (I only tried that once, but it resulted in them figuring out that Dee has his fingers on my ticklish spot) they simply refuse to let me go. It's not like I've quit trying, though, and I take a deep breath to give it another go.

"Boys! Put me down already!" I exclaim, smacking my fist again into Dee's spine and shoulder blade. I let out a cry of surprise/laughter and squirm when Dee shifts and tightens his restraint around my waist, accidently digging his digits into my ticklish spots. I can't help but tightly grasp onto the back of Dee's expensive looking black shirt because **_so help me if they drop me_**-

"Kari-chan! Stop wriggling!" Dee says, "You keep slipping."

"Don't worry! We'll put you down when we get home." Dum continues, "Besides, you couldn't escape even if you _weren't_ tired from working so long."

I sigh, and slightly resign myself to the fact that I'm not being put down for a while now, and decide to go for a different approach, "You're going to hurt yourself, you know that right?"

They pause in their step, **_"From what?"_**

"From carrying my fat ass." I say as I roll my eyes. Ok, so I know that sounds a little harsh, talking about myself like that, but I know I'm not exactly perfect hourglass skinny (where you can put your hands on a person's waist and be crossing fingers in the back skinny.), not with all the sweets and tea I eat…but I know I'm not fat by any means too. I can still pull off a bikini if I ever wanted to wear one. (Which I only did once on a dare from Shiki. I do NOT like all that skin showing. I felt so awkward. I prefer one-pieces…with a t-shirt over it so I can keep my scar covered.)

"What are you talking about, Kari-chan?" Dee asks, and suddenly I'm bounced upward. I catch myself by holding onto his neck, and when I open my eyes (when exactly did I close them?) I'm greeted by sapphire eyes as I'm practically sitting on his arms, and he's holding me much like a mother would cradle a toddler to her chest, only a little lower so our faces are even. I feel my cheeks warm at such a close proximity, "You're really light!"

"Super light, Kari-chan!" Dum says, and I feel a warmth at my back as his arms encircle me (and Dee too, I think?) I can feel his breath at the back of my ear as he speaks, and I can't help but shy away from it and practically curling into Dee's chest, "And brother and I are super strong, don't you know?"

"So don't worry, Kari-chan", Dee whispers in my other one, and pulls me closer. Dum scoots closer as well.

"Don't worry"

_'__W-wait. D-Don't get closer!'_

"We've got you."

_'__C-closer'_

**_"_****_And we won't let you go"_**

_'__T-To close!'_

My nerves are jolting and jumping at the subtle contact between these two, and no matter how I try to shy away, they just get closer. My heart is jumping out of my throat at being practically sandwiched between these two, kinda cute looking men…who are twins…oh fuck my mind WHY?!

_'__NO! No no no no no! This is Dee and Dum we're talking about! Cute little Dee and Dum who like to ambush you when you're not looking and hug on you like hugging is going out of style. They're like…little kids! That's right! Children basically! They just have strange powers to make them look like adults! Really…hot guy…adults…but they are kids, and that's that!'_

_…_

_FUCK!_

"U-Um", I say as I practically swallow my tongue to speak. I'm really bad at situations like this. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and mentally focus on them being the little cute children I'm so used to, and it helps me speak, "C-could you like…gimme some space?"

…

**"****Why?" **they both say, and even with my eyes closed their voices are unarguably _adult male_. It makes my heart thump harder

"W-well…u-um…i-it's just…uh", I stumble over my words. Fuck, brain, work! They are kids. KIDS I SAY!

"You're so warm, Kari-chan." Dum hums, chin resting on my right shoulder, "And you smell nice too. Like sweet things."

I nervously laugh, but it comes out as more than a squeak, "T-That's sweet of you-"

"We like holding you close like this. You're so tiny and cute.", Dee chuckle, and damn it he really needs to not do that right in my ear, especially when my eyes are closed and I'm trying really to remember that he's probably only about fourteen (I think) in a twenty-five year old man's body. (still guessing)

Then they whisper something that makes my eyes shoot open, my heart jumping out of my chest.

**_"_****_We can hear your heartbeat, Kari-chan~"_**

"N-NO!" I shout, and try to wriggle and twist out of their grip, but to no avail, "P-PLEASE! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! I-I DON'T LIKE THIS! STOP IT!"

The two brothers look down at me with wide eyes, one claret and the other cerulean, surprised at my outburst. It's quiet for a moment afterward, and my heart is calmed a little down after that little panic attack. I cautiously look up at them to find them grinning down at me.

"Ok, we'll let you go"

"But only if you do what we say!"

"W-What! No way!" I exclaim automatically, my eyes widening. There is no way in hell I'm going to be ordered around by kids probably half my age! My pride as an older sister won't allow it! I'm top bitch here! I take this opportunity to get a little space away from Dee by pushing against his chest. Of course that pushes me into Dum, but after pushing enough room between the two I settle in the empty space in the middle and push myself a little higher up using Dee's shoulder as a prop, "I'm the adult here! So put me down!"

Dum lets out an exaggerated sigh, "See, brother? I knew she'd say no"

"Yeah, but we still have her, Brother!" Dee says with a happy smile, "Hmm…Then maybe we should hug her some more!"

"OK!"

"WAHH!" I exclaim as I am practically suffocated by their man-cuddles, my heart pounding a mile a second (minute simply isn't good enough) as they nuzzle my neck and collarbone. When one of them licks and bites my ear (who the fuck does that?!), I simply can't take it anymore!

"OK! Ok, I give!" I cry out.

They pause and move back a little, giving me a little space to breath

**_"_****_Yes, Kari-chan?"_**

I hate saying it, I really hate saying it, but if I don't then I'm going to either pass out or have a heart attack.

I sigh, signing my death warrant, "I'll…do as you say. Just…please…stop."

***POP***

**_"_****_YAY!"_**

Before I can blink, a smoke is around us again and I am suddenly on my own two feet, and before I have the chance to think _'What the FUCK'_, I'm being yanked by my arms by the younger twins this time, one in on Dum's hand, the other in the Dee's, and I'm being dragged along to, I'm guessing, Hatter's Mansion.

…

…

_Oh fuck…what have I done?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohoho! Looks like Hikari is having a time trying to keep Dee and Dum in the 'friend zone', but it looks like the twins have other plans. Now, where do you think this will lead our fair heroine?<strong>

**If you want to find out, the price will be 5 REVIEWS, and this means from all, Guests included. I wanna know what you think and here your ideas on how I possibly could advance this story! I have an idea in mind, but hey, I can take all the advice I can get! I love hearing from you all! **

**A note for you all though: I AM working on other chapters, but I am a university student, so I honestly don't know when I will finish them. So if I have, like 15 review, then that would mean that I would update 2 chapters.**

**That's right! New chapters will now cost 5 reviews each. I will let you all do the math because I REALLY HATE MATH. **

**KEEP BEING WONDERFUL AND KEEP REVIEWING AND READING!**

**MaApDpNlEeSsS oUt!**


End file.
